Loyalties
by FarawayZephyr
Summary: Madilyn is just a normal girl at first. But with time she finds out about her best friend the mutant and her brother who is the same. When she discovers her powers, what will happen? Where do her Loyalties lie? QSxOC Full summary inside. HIATUS
1. Pietro's Power

_So hey everyone. This is Yami and my try at an X-men fanfiction. I'm not sure how it will turn out but I feel pretty proud about this first chapter. Their is some Evan bashing so sorry about that if you like him. Pietro hates him, what else am I supposed to do? Just kidding. So I hope you like it and will continue reading future chapters. Please review (positive) if you don't mind. Next is the fuller summary. I wish they gave us more room to write them. By the way, this isn't a story about Pyro and Quicksilver together or anything, just picked those to characters for reasons you will find out if you read ; )  
_

_**Full Summary- **_Madilyn Allerdyce just a normal girl, at first. But with some time she finds out about her best friend being a mutant and her brother who is the same. After she discovers her own powers, what will happen? Love, betrayal, friendship, action, family issues. But one question is above all others. 'Where do you're Loyalties lie?' Pietro/QuicksilverxOC Rated T for some teenager moments/terms and some fluff.

_And so I can get this sad part over with, I do not own any characters, terms, places, etc from X-men evolution unfortunately. All I own is my character, and this story, so yeah.... _

* * *

It was just an ordinary day. Nothing interesting was happening at PS 104, a high school somewhere around New York City. Classes went on, students ate lunch, monotone teachers filled the rooms. Just like any other school day.

At this time, young Pietro Maximoff was sitting at his lunched table with what were supposedly his friends. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, arms folded across his chest, with his feet propped up on the lunch table. He was bored out of his skull and just had more classes to attend, and after that he would only go home to find more boredom.

All of the other guys at Pietro's table were made up of the basketball team. To him, they were a bunch of air headed losers who all thought they were great players. He thought, no he knew, they wouldn't be even fairly good at the game if he himself wasn't on the team. The worst of all them though was Evan Daniels.

Always running around the court, saying how great he was. Pietro couldn't stand it. He had moves Daniels couldn't dream, but no. The coach was always having everyone "pass to Daniels!" And the girls, they were obsessed. "Oh, Evan's so fast." "Evan's so great." "Evan's the best." "Did you see that move Evan did last night?" They went on and on, sickening. While Pietro was the one who was the fastest, smartest, he was just plain better.

The bad thing about all of those thoughts, only Pietro and one other person believed it to be true. Who is this other person you might ask? None other than Madilyn Allerdyce. The one person who would back him up with anything, and his best friend.

And at the moment Pietro's thoughts wandered to his friend, she came running over to sit beside him. Her dirty blond hair, that went to a little past her shoulders blew behind her as she joined her friend. Pietro lit up, he finally had someone intelligent to talk to, but was annoyed when some of the other boys at the table wolf-whistled at her. She just rolled her green eyes in response.

"Hey," Madilyn greeted, messing up her friend's hair and setting her food try on the table. Pietro smiled, until his hair was messed up. In the blink of an eye, he pulled a comb out of his back pocket and it was back into place. Still standing, Megan took the chair that her friend had his feet propped up on and sat down, with his shoes clunking on the tile floor.

"You know I was sitting there right?" Pietro asked with a smirk.

"You were?" Madilyn replied with a smile, "Didn't notice." She smiled again and took a bite of her apple.

"Hey," To Madilyn and Pietro's dismay Evan Daniels was speaking to them, along with his basketball buddies. He had a mischievous grin on his face when he continued, "Are you two going to admit you love for each other already? Or are we going to have to wait for next year?" A few of his friends were making faces imitate kissing while others were laughing.

But this comment caused Madilyn to slightly blush. She was a girl after all, it couldn't be helped. Through their friendship, which started when the two were about six, she had developed what she called 'a very ity-bitty tiny, little' crush on him. Before she knew it, Pietro, who was now sitting up right in his seat, through his arm over her shoulder. What was he up? the girl wondered.

"You know Daniels, I'll admit it as soon as you admit that I'm better then you. We have a deal?" Pietro told Evan, again letting his signature smirk creep across his face. Evan let his mouth open, as to say a come back, back closed it and didn't say a thing. "That's what I thought." Evan turned back to a conversation with one of his friends, Pietro put his arm down and did the same.

"So why are you so quiet?" he asked Madilyn, who was still munching on her apple, ignoring the nachos on her tray that were getting cold. She didn't feel that hungry for some reason. The girl noticed her friend eyeballing them so she shoved the tray in front of him. He scarfed them down while she answered.

"Wondering why you're always talking, and now eating, so fast these days," Madilyn replied, watching in awe as all of the food was gone by the time she was done talking. She chuckled, "If you get sick it's not my fault."

"Tell ya' why after the game tonight," Pietro said, the bell blaring loudly as he did. He stood up along with Madilyn, who noticed her tray that she was going throw away was gone. Pietro continued, "But you've got promise you won't freak out or anything."

"Alright." she agreed, "But this better not be another one of your weird stunts to-"

"It's not. And that was a joke by the way!" he called behind her as she walked out of the cafeteria to her next class.

"Get the ball down there Pietro!" Madilyn found herself shouting later on the same day. It was a basketball game for her school so she had to be there. She was decked out in dark blue and white, the team's colors.

Boys in gym clothes ran everywhere. It was quiet a sight. They would run to one end of the gym dribble the ball, shoot, then end up running the other direction. Occasionally, the ball would go in the basket and the crowd would burst into cheers. People clapped or booed, depending on what team they were rooting for.

And then, Evan passed the ball to Pietro, a sight Madilyn thought she would never see. But he did none the less. Pietro dribbled the ball, weaving in and out through the players on the other team. He was fast. He jumped and tried to shoot. In the end he missed causing Madilyn to groan.

The ball was back down to the other side of the gym in the blink of an eye. Another bot from the opposing team tried to shoot, but the ball bounced of the rim and onto the floor. This boy picked it up again, in attempt to throw it to his team, only to have Pietro run in and steal it from him.

"Pietro, Daniels is open! Throw it now!" Madilyn could hear the coach roaring. After Pietro got close enough down the court he, hesitantly, through the ball. With five seconds left on the timer Evan caught the ball. He raced down the court, shot the ball, and was almost tackled by one of the other teams players.

The crowd roared into even more applause than before as the buzzer blared through the gym. They had won the game. Everyone watched the team pick Evan up and parade him off to the locker room. That sight made Madilyn roll her eyes, and toned down on the cheering. They just give him all the credit, she thought, It's a team effort. Geez

Pietro was down on the court still, his arms folded across his chest. He glared at his team, thinking about how he did all the work, he had to get the ball down the court, pass it, intercept it. He did almost everything while Daniels got all the credit. Instead of standing on the court any longer he decided to go to the locker room and give Evan a piece of his mind.

The stands began to clear out, while Madilyn still sat their waiting for Pietro to come out of the locker rooms to congratulate him for his team's victory. After a while she grew inpatient and started to make her way down the steps. A simple task that she completed simply. Minus bumping into a women and all most falling down. But the girl did regain her balance and apologize.

"Oh sorry, clumsy me," she said.

"It's alright. No harm done," the women said. She had very long, pure white hair with bright blue eyes. Her skin was dark with a bit to much makeup on her cheekbones. "Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for my nephew, Evan Daniels. Do you know where he is?"

Madilyn couldn't help but think about how out of all the people she had to run into, why did it have to be Evan's family. But she replied, "Yeah, he's probably down in the locker room. This way." she made a movement with her hand for the women to follow and she did.

The two made their way across the gym floor and to the desired location. The was a bit of bickering coming from in side the room as Madilyn and the women waited in awkward silence.

"Everyone knows that if it weren't for me you wouldn't of had that last shot! I knew I should have taken it myself" Madilyn knew that the voice was that of Pietro's.

"Hey that was a great pass man, but there's no way your could made it down the court in time for a shot." The other belonged to none other then Evan Daniels.

"Hey, dude, I got moves you can't even imagine. And I'm through holding back just to make guys like you look good."

Pietro was out of the locker room and right next to Madilyn in the blink of an eye. He had an annoyed look on his face from the conversation he just had but ran his fingers through his silver hair and smiled at his friend.

"So we going or what?" he was back to his normal, outgoing attitude as always in a matter of seconds. Madilyn nodded, and saw that the women had gone into the locker room.

Pietro said that he would show her his "new talent" behind the school. Madilyn was a bit disturbed in the way he said it, but went with him anyway. (A/N- If the teens in this show are anything like the ones at my school, these kinds of thoughts are the first things in their minds.) They were just friends, nothing gross happens between friends. Right?

Behind the school was a place that Madilyn had never been, and maybe for good reason. It was dark, creepy, and full of scrap metal. It reeked to, like someone or something might have died back their. Pietro was pacing back and forth. Then, he looked up with a cocky smile.

"You know, if you try anything weird I have pepper spray in my pocket," Madilyn joked and lied. Before she could say anything else, a huge gust of wind went past her face. It was so, well the best word for it was unnatural. She closed her eyes in attempt to not get any dust in them. Then, snapped back open when she felt something, or maybe someone, touch her and spun around only to have Pietro right in front of her face.

"You're such a lair, you know that?" He had a satisfied smirk on his face as he stood their waiting for a reaction. Madilyn's face was very irritated at first from what he did. After she got over that, her expression was puzzled about something. But finally, she looked very happy when a thought hit her.

"You're not just fast like some normal guy are you?" Madilyn asked Pietro. He stood in the same place and folded his arms across his chest, waiting for her to continue. She did, "Are you like one of those mutants they talk about on the news?"

For the past few weeks the news had been full of new reports on mutants, people with powers like superheros from comic books. They were apparently appearing all over New York, some throughout the United States, and others the world. Madilyn could only say that because it seemed like the only explanation. How else could someone be behind her in literally a second and have that strong of a wind follow them? Pietro still smirked.

"Well I'm not on TV yet, but yeah," he said. Madilyn mouthed the word 'Wow.' Pietro thought she might freak out and run away, but she did almost the opposite.

"That's amazing!" Madilyn exclaimed. A smile grew on her face. She was just told that her best friend had these wonderful powers that some could only dream of. One of those people who dreamed of them was herself.

"Now, I have a plan for little Daniels tomorrow," Pietro told her mischievously, sharing her smile, "You in?"

* * *

_So how do you like it? I think Madilyn seems kind of Sue-ish. I hope to fix that in the next few chapters. And speaking of chapters, this is starting from episode 5 if you couldn't tell and I was planning to do about a chapter for each episode. With a few exceptions such as this chap. I was wondering if you think I should do that, but will result in about 50 chapters (yikes but I don't mind writing it) or stopping with a good ending somewhere in the middle. Yeah, so tell me what you think I should do if you don't mind. _

_Until next time, _

_ Yami~ _


	2. Mutation

_So here's another chapter! I say that this one goes out to **XXBlackfireXX. **She got me in the good mood to write more. Hope you continue on you're story. _

_So yep, umm... review if you don't mind. Possitive please. _

_**Disclaimer- **I do not own x-men, the characters besides Madilyn and her mom and dad, or the song Piano Man._

_Happy reading! ^-^_

* * *

So the two devised a plan. A plan that Pietro thought was sure to ruin Daniels for the last time and keep him away for a long while. Madilyn thought he may have over done it a bit, but went along anyway. The plan was to trick Evan to come back to school later on the next night. From there, well, Pietro didn't really think that part through but he wanted Madilyn to be their to watch the chaos.

Madilyn lay in bed the night of the basketball game. She had walked home after Pietro shared the news about his powers. She laid in bed, tossing and turning, thinking about how the plan would unfold. Would they secede or would they fail? How was it going to end anyway? And how much trouble were they going to get themselves into afterwards? She turned over again, getting pretty hot and kicking the covers off, and stared to think about these powers her friend told her he had. She was happy but pretty jealous at the same time. Most people dreaded the thought of having this unnatural "freak" powers. But Madilyn wanted them, she wanted to be different with skills no one else had. But she was just normal, average, boring.

Madilyn doubted she would be lucky. Sure her grandfather was a mutant, but that didn't mean she would be. None of the other members of her family were, at least that she knew of. She was starting to get a headache from all of these random thoughts. After a while, Madilyn finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Madilyn awoke to the unpleasant sound of her alarm clock going off a little after six. She yawned and rolled over a hit the stop button. Groggily, she stood up after a few minutes. She was very far from what you would call a morning person. But, she was up and off to the shower.

After that, she got dressed in an orange tank top with another black one underneath, a dark red jacket, and black skinny jeans. After taking a look with her green eyes at her hair she combed it out straight. She yawned again, still not fully awake.

When she finished all the other things that needed to be done, Madilyn made her way downstairs for breakfast. Her mom usually made a small little meal, normally a piece of toast or two and maybe a bit of scrambled eggs. Nothing much, but it was enough to fill Madilyn up.

"Oh Madi, will you give me a hand and put the toast in. I'm running a little late," said Madilyn's mother. She was a business woman, so she believed that she had no time dillydallying along making food when she could be out making more money. Money, she would not even think about sharing with or on her daughter. But as greedy as she was when it came to money, she was still loved by her family.

Madilyn rolled her eyes. She figured her mother was just to busy like she always was to go over and put the food in herself. Her mother, noticing what she did said, "Why can't you be more like your brother? He loved to help out in the kitchen. Now John's off in Australia writing. I hope you'll have achievements like his when you get older." Mrs. Allerdyce would always bring up Madilyn's older brother when she didn't do something exactly like she needed to. "Now do you want food or not?"

"Yeah, unless I'm going to starve," Madilyn muttered as she slowly walking into the kitchen. Cooking was absolutely her least favorite thing to do. She knew she would be able to burn water if that were possible. She walked over to the counter after taking a few pieces of bread out of the package. But when the girl was about to plug in the toaster the most unbelievable thing happened.

The toaster burst into flames, just like that. Madilyn had done nothing to it other than touching the cord, but in an odd way she felt like she had been the reason it lit up. The toaster stayed where it was, getting blacker and blacker by the second. The girl's mother screamed as her father ran into the room, staring in awe. The smoke alarm started to blare and the family did what they could to put the fire out, but after the failed attempts the fire was rapidly growing. They all piled out the door, Madilyn's mother holding her tightly and softly crying. The sound of fire trucks approached rapidly after Mr. Allerdyce called the fire department on his cellular phone.

Madilyn was frozen. First of all, for what she did. That is, if she was the source of the fire. She still at the strangest feeling it was her fault. The house could be burnt down by now and it would be all her fault. But it wasn't possible; was it? She was also stiff because of the way she felt. She was freezing and sweating at the same time, the feeling that most people get when they have a fever. She was sick to her stomach, but at the same time felt very energized and powerful. _I'm just going crazy, or maybe this is a dream. Yeah, that's it a dream, right, _she kept telling herself over and over again. But another voice in her head, one that was the opposite of her conscience, was telling her, _Come on, how can this be a dream? You set that thing on fire, you have this power. Use it._

After about an hour the fire was out and luckily only the kitchen was singed, and not the whole house. Madilyn, her mother, and her father were still outside. Her father was arguing with one of the firefighters about who they could have gotten to the house faster. Her mother was trying to calm down and comfort her daughter, even though she wasn't the one who needed comforting. The two adults would share knowing looks ever one and a while that the girl did not understand.

Madilyn's mind was racing with thoughts that were fighting against each other. _'I made the fire.' 'But I couldn't have it is impossible. It can't be real.' Well, Pietro can run faster than the speed of light and he's real.' _She was so confused and had no idea what to do. She just wanted to go to school at the moment to try and get her mind off of things. All of these things about mutants and powers were coming to fast.

Things calmed down around twelve o clock later that day. The fire trucks were gone and the Allerdyces were stuck with a charbroiled kitchen. The mother agreed to take Madilyn to school, on the condition that she would try and act like nothing happened_. _She agreed with ease, she knew that she wasn't going to mention it anyway. But, she was a bit afraid. What if the next thing she knew, her homework were to burst into flames.

Obviously very late getting into school, Madilyn slowly walked to the office to sign in, then to her locker to get and put away her things. When she opened her locker a harsh gust of air flew past, causing some pictures in her locker to fly off the side. _Pietro, _was her only thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder to turn her around, but it pulled back quickly.

"Dang, you're really hot!" Pietro exclaimed, shacking his hand back and forth and blowing on it, like it just got hurt.

"Umm... Thanks?" Madilyn replied awkwardly, thinking he meant the way she looked. Pietro rolled his eyes.

"I mean, like 'ouch I just got burnt' hot," he said, picking up the photos that had fallen to the floor in a blink of an eye. He saw a picture with himself and a few others and took the chance to say, "I look good," and run his fingers back through his hair. Then Madilyn had only put her back pack in her locker when he hung the pictures back up. She mentally laughed, how she was going to get used to her friend being so fast she would never know. She grabbed her science book and binder.

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?" Madilyn asked, he thoughts slightly going back to her eventful morning.

"I just so happened to have to go to the 'bathroom' when I saw your Mom's car pull up," Pietro replied, using his figures to quote the word 'bathroom.' His grin went across his face when he asked, "Shouldn't be in class right now?"

"Touché," she laughed. Pietro could always make her laugh, no matter how bad the day was or just for no reason at all. The two walked down to the science lab, one of the three classes they had at the time. Pietro's walking was fast and a bit hard to keep up with for Madilyn, but the two made it in a few minutes. They walked in the door, Pietro holding it open trying to act like a gentleman. The science teacher was the first to address the girl.

"So umm, miss," the man pulled his dark, foggy goggles off and set them on top of his head, "Oh, Ms. Allerdyce. Well, take you're seat. Maximoff, fill her in if you don't mind. Ah," Mr. Schmidt fumbled around on his and almost tripped on a bottle. Almost all of the class, including Pietro and Madilyn, sniggered at the clumsiness of their teacher. He stood back up straight and handed Madilyn a paper. It was titled _Scientific Theories. _

Pietro went to the other side of the room to his seat as Madilyn sat down in her regular seat on the right side of the classroom; at the same table as to girls she couldn't stand. These two were named Megan Ferguson and Samantha Adams, to Madilyn they were Pietro's personal fan girls. The duo probably could stalk him for a living. The next thing she knew, Madilyn was being bombarded with notes from the two other girls. Most likely they were about Pietro.

Madilyn was mostly correct. One note asked what the two of them were doing in the hall. Another asked if Madilyn could set a date up with Pietro for Samantha. One more said how sweet, caring, and charming Pietro was. The list of things those two girls wanted from Madilyn went on and on until she got tired of it and went to through the trash away.

But the second she stood up another unexplainable thing happened to Madilyn. The paper burst into flames, like the toaster had done in the early morning. The fire didn't hurt her though. She held the burning paper in her hands, staring into it as though nothing was wrong with this scene. The whole class stared in awe, some students in horror. The teacher thought how it was amazing 'spontaneous combustion.'

Pietro was the one who must have the most amazed. She was a mutant too. Who would have thought? He zipped over behind Madilyn and shook her on her shoulders to get her out of her staring. It didn't work very well and his hands were getting hotter by the minute.

"Madilyn," he whispered in her ear, thinking it would make her snap out of it, "Come on Madi. Mads, hello?"

"Huh?" Madilyn noticed what was happening to her and dropped the papers that were now black on the ground. The fire instantly went out. She gazed around the room. Almost all of the other teenagers had their mouths open. "I'm, uh, sorry."

In all honesty, she was freaked.

"Now this is the part where we leave the room," Pietro whispered again, taking her all the way outside of the school. Luckily, the students and teachers didn't stop them. The two went to the place they had talked last night. Madilyn stood quietly, not sure what they were doing out there. She just knew that it was better then standing in a classroom after she had just set something on fire, with her hands.

"You didn't tell me you could do that!" Pietro said excitedly, waiting impatiently for a response.

"Because, I didn't know I could before this morning," Madilyn told him, with a tad of worry in her voice. Pietro noticed this.

"So why aren't you excited? This is great!"

"What if I burn down the school or something? I practically destroyed my house already." She was getting more worried. First she wanted these gifts and now they already felt like a curse to her.

"Come on, you'll be fine," Pietro tried to reassure, "Think positive."

"Yeah…" Madilyn muttered. One positive thing at the moment was that she felt like she was cooling down. But who knows, maybe she was imagining it.

"Now, we've got to think of names."

"Names?" Madilyn wondered.

"You know, 'names.' Like on those old cartoons they've got Superman, Spiderman, Batman. Names.

"Okay. You can be Fastman," she joked.

Pietro rolled his eyes then smirked and said, "If I'm Fastman then you have to be Burngirl."

Madilyn stuck out her tongue at that suggestion. She pondered names that would fit with the whole super powers idea. An idea hit her after a minute of one for Pietro.

"How about Quicksilver for you? You're really quick and it looks like a flash of silver when you run."

"Quicksilver, quicksilver…" Pietro pondered. "I like it! Has a nice ring to it. How about, uh, Ember for you. Ya' know, fire and stuff."

"Sounds good to me." Madilyn smiled.

"Alright, now how about you stay here," Pietro told her. His normal smirk grew on his face when he continued, "I'll be here later. Remember the plan."

**XxXxXxX**

The day grew later and later until it was time for the students to leave. Pietro ran behind the school to get Madilyn, who had been bored out of her mind for a few hours. At the sound of the bell the duo ran inside, Pietro keeping it at normal speed, and got their things out of their lockers. Then, they quickly made their way to Evan's locker.

The two stood to the side for a while, watching Evan open his locker and pull out his wallet. He groaned, "Aw man, not again," and slammed the locker as hard as he could. At this point Pietro zipped over in front of him, arms crossed and smirking.

"Something wrong?" Pietro taunted.

"Huh?" Evan asked awed, "Where did you come from?"

"That's a question you should be asking on the basketball court." Pietro told him, tapping his for head like he was thinking.

"Hey look," said Evan, "I know you're fast man. You were really busting some moves out their-"

"Ah ha! You finally admit that I'm better than you."

"I said _faster, _not _better. _I've still got a few tricks of my own you know."

"Sure you do," Pietro said, swiftly leaning forward and taking Evan's wallet out of his hands. "Like getting ripped off for the second time this month. What's up with that?"

"Yeah, I know. I even changed the combination."

"Hmm," Pietro said, acting as though he were thinking on it. He popping the in the middle and continued, "Sounds like a bonafide mystery, _dude"._

"Yeah, but I going to trap this slezeball."

"Sure Daniels, but you're going to need some bait," Pietro said handing Evan back his wallet with a handful of money. He tilted his head around and winked at Madilyn. The plan was going perfectly so far.

"Hey, thanks man," Evan said gratefully, "I'll get it back to you on allowance day." He put the wallet and money away in his locker. He turned to Pietro and gave him a special hand shake that the basketball team shared. "Catch you later man." Evan said that and headed out the large school doors.

"Not even on your best day Daniels. You'll never catch me." Pietro said to himself as he joined Madilyn again. She was smiling

"Step one, check?" She questioned. He nodded. She was surprised Pietro didn't completely lose his cool around Evan. But she was proud that he did.

The two headed for their homes, walking together and talking about the plans for the night. Pietro had to get some things from a fabric store half way their though. It took him about five seconds to get the fabric and get back outside. Madilyn could help but wonder what it was for and if her friend even paid for it.

Pietro turned for his street to go home and said a, "See ya' later." Madilyn, a bit afraid to go home for the events of this morning, headed for the park. It was a place she could relax and feel comfortable. Most of the younger children that inhabited the part were either at home or still in school. The girl found a bench surrounded by trees and took a seat, pulling out her iPod to listen to some of her favorite music.

She put the headphones in and it began playing a slow song called Piano Man by Billy Joel.

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_Regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old man, sitting next to me_

_Making love to his tonic and gin_

_He says 'Son can you play me a memory?'_

'_I'm not really sure how it goes'_

'_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes._

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well, we're all in a mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feeling alright_

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

_And he's quick with a joke, that'll light up your smoke_

_But there's someplace that he'd rather be._

_He says 'Bill I believe this is killing me'_

_As a smile ran away from his face_

_Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star_

_If I could get out of this place._

Madilyn's music was interrupted by the sound of bushes shaking and twigs breaking. As any normal person would do, she got a bit scared. She thought she was alone where she was, but apparently not. But she could have been imagining it. It wouldn't have been the first time. But she heard something again. And this time, a woman with short, dark brown hair and dressed in nice business like clothes came out from behind a tree and approached Madilyn.

"Don't be afraid. I come with an offer," the woman said.

Hesitantly, Madilyn replied, "What would that be?"

"For you, to join my team of mutants."

* * *

_AN- Gasp! Who could it be? What do this lady want exactly? How is Pietro's plan going to work out? Is Madilyn going to be able to control this firey power? Why do I like to pick on Evan so much? (Because it's fun and I don't like him hehehe) Find out most of the answers to these questions in the next chapter of Loyalties._

_Reviews? _


	3. Control

Now Madilyn knew she was imaging things. 'A team of mutants?' What was that about? How many mutants were there anyway? Madilyn was again wrapped up her head, questioning everything.

"My name is Raven Darkholme," said the women. To Madilyn's amazement, Raven Darholme seemed to change right before her eyes. The clothes she wore change to a white sort of dress. Her brown hair changed to red-orange. She no longer wore glasses, and her skin was a dark blue color. She continued, "But mostly I go by Mystique."

"That's amazing," Madilyn said about Mystique's powers. Change how you looked, that would be great.

"Well thank you," Mystique replied with a sly smile. She had a plan and she had a good feeling it would work. "So is what you can do though. Create fire correct?" Madilyn nodded. "I'll be surprised if they still accept you at your school. Humans never except mutants like us. And that's why I'm creating this team. So what do you say?"

"I... I don't know," replied Madilyn in a worried tone. "What about my friends? And my parents, I don't think they realize that-"

"-That you're the one who made the fire at your house?" Mystique cut in.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Her question was answered by Mystique again changing her appearance. This time she changed into a blond haired fireman. One that looked exactly like the one her father was arguing with in the morning. "Oh."

"As for your friends, there are plenty of kids your age where you'll be staying, if you agree," Mystique was getting a bit impatient. But she kept her cool, reminding herself if she had the girl it would be a huge help. "And that Maximoff boy, I have a feeling he'll come with me also." *

Madilyn pondered some things in her head. Would it be a good idea for her to join Mystique? This woman was mutant after all. Maybe she could help, and maybe she knew somewhat of what Madilyn was going through. Where would she stay when she was with this team? What about Pietro? Would he come too, he was a mutant also. Or would he stay where he was. Madilyn didn't think she could leave if that was going to happen. She muttered the first words she could think of, "Can you give me a day or two to think it over?"

"If you wish. Meet me back here same time two days from now, Thursday." Mystique said with the sly smile coming back. The plan wasn't going perfectly but just as good. Mystique turned away from the bench, ready to walk back from which she came but remembered something she needed to say.

"Just so you know for your safety, there is another group. They call themselves the "X-Men" or the "Xavier Institute." Don't trust anything they say, they will try and take you in and use you're powers for whatever they like. They have been attacking my team for months. Be on your guard, and trust me when I say don't join them."

Madilyn nodded, now getting a bit startled about these "X-men" people. But with that, Mystique was gone and a little card was where she was once standing. Madilyn walk over and picked it up. It had a phone number on it and read 'For if you change your mind earlier.'

As if with perfect timing, Madilyn's phone started ringing with a few lines of a song called Vindicated.

Hope, dangles on a string

Like slow, spinning redemption

Winding in and winding out

The shine of it has caught my eye-

Madilyn looked at the screen on her cell phone after digging it out of her pocket. I said that her father was calling. She flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Madilyn! Where are you?" he asked frantically.

"Just at the park, not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. Get home immediately; there is someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"Some lady and her friends, says she's from the Xavier Institute. That mean anything to you?"

"Uh, yeah." Oh great… Madilyn thought. Perfect timing. "I'll be right over."

"Hurry up."

"Bye." Madilyn closed her phone and hurried home. Hopefully she could convince her parents to make this lady leave. Then she would have to hurry back to school and meet up with Pietro. Wow, it was going to be one crazy night.

The sun was setting a little; the sky was changing into a deep orange with trails of yellow here and there. On the way home Madilyn wondered how she was going to handle this whole X-men situation. Hopefully she could ignore them and they would leave. But if they didn't, that little voice in the back of her head said it would be a good idea to use her powers forcefully.

The door to her home approached and Madilyn slowly opened it. She crept inside trying to be quiet, but was called in the living room by her father. She groaned quietly but did as he said. Sitting on the couch was the women she had learned to Evan's aunt. Two others sat beside her. One was a teenage girl, maybe a year older the Madilyn, with long red hair. She wore a pink shirt and had her legs crossed. She looked like the kind of "girly-girl" cheerleader type Madilyn couldn't stand.

Beside the red headed girl was a boy, probably the same age. He had short brown hair, was wearing a blue sweater. Also, he had a pair a sunglasses that were tinted a dark shade of red. His hands were locked together and he had a worried expression on his face. The three house guest looked up when Madilyn walked in.

"This is Madilyn," Mr. Allerdyce introduced. Madilyn, who was standing with her arms crossed on the opposite side of the room, only nodded. The guy with the sunglasses whispered something to the girl next to him, which made the white haired women shoot a glare.

"I saw you at the basketball game the other day, didn't I?" said the women. Madilyn nodded again, "I'm Ororo Monroe. This is Jean Grey and Scott Summers." The other two smiled and said hi. Madilyn stood where she was, wondering if they had some weird plan in store or something.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to my daughter about?" Mr. Allerdyce asked Ororo, Jean, and Scott.

"Well you might have noticed something about your daughter that has been a bit different," Ororo told him. He gave a puzzled look but then the worst thing came into his mind.

"When did this happen? What have you been doing? It's not that Maximoff boy is it?!" He had a combination of shock and furry in his expression.

"Dad!" Madilyn shouted at him. He could he even think of something like that. Scott was trying to hide his laughter, as Jean elbowed him in the side.

"Not something like that sir." His face returned to the puzzled look from before. Ororo continued, "Have you ever heard of the X-gene?"

"Yes, but," he glanced over at his daughter, "No! That's not possible!"

"Get use to it Dad," Madilyn cut in. She was a bit irritated from being left out of a conversation that was practically about her.

"Toaster incident was just a crazy happenstance. It doesn't mean you're a freak."

"So when I burn the house down it will just be a 'happenstance?'"

Jean Grey was the next to say something. "Mr. Allerdyce, what she can do is not like a 'freak.' Our powers are a gift."

"Gift for you maybe," Madilyn cut in again, "I could probably set this room to flames right now if I wasn't trying so hard not to."

"And that's why you need to come with us, to the Xavier Institute. We can help you learn how to control your powers so it won't be that hard for you to." Jean informed.

"No thanks. Already got a better offer." Madilyn said. She began to walk out of the living room when Jean asked,

"A better offer? What do mean?"

"Some lady named Mystique. But you already know her and you three and your X-men have been attacking her team," Madilyn said, little did she know Scott Summers was behind her. He touched her shoulder to turn her around to face him, but quickly pulled his hand back in pain. Madilyn glared at him.

"That woman, Mystique, has been attacking us, not the other way around," Scott said, trying to convince Madilyn it was the truth.

"How do I know I can believe you?" Madilyn asked

"How do you know you can believe her?" Scott retorted.

Madilyn rolled her eyes, "I don't. But she is going to help me, not use me."

"And what makes you think-"

"That's enough Scott," Ororo cut in. "I see were not going to agree. We have to be going to see my nephew now. Well always be here for you if you need anything." The three from the Xavier institute said there goodbyes and left the house. When their red car was out of site from the window Madilyn tried to go upstairs, but failed miserably.

"What was all of that about!?" Madilyn's father scolded, "You're not some freak, or 'mutant.'"

"Yes I am," Madilyn retorted, finally excepting fully what she was. She noticed her father trying to say something, almost knowing completely what he would say, and then got the urge to do something. "Watch," she said. She concentrated as hard as she could, trying to get it to work. In a few seconds, just like that, Madilyn's hand was covered in flames. It didn't hurt her at all, but she saw her father's expression. She focused again and the fire went out. She had never felt so powerful before.

From behind her, Madilyn could hear her mothers voice, "Get out of my house you monster."

Madilyn was astonished. Her mother, the women who raised her, just called her a monster. That was, well it hurt. But a bit of anger still filled Madilyn when she shouted back, "My pleasure." She ran up to her room and grabbed a bag, stuffing it full of things she might need. Extra pairs of clothes, phone and iPod charger, toothbrush and toothpaste, and other things along the same lines filled her bag. But what she got last before she left was a photo of her brother John. He was a crazy older brother who she hadn't seen in a long time but she still loved him, nothing could change that. When she was done, she walked back down the stairs, without a word said by her parents.

Outside of her used-to-be house Madilyn sighed. _Now what am I going to do_? _I guess I'll have to go with Mystique sooner than I thought._ Remembering the original point of the night Madilyn took a look at the clock on her cell phone. It read six forty seven, about fifteen minutes before she was supposed to be back at school. She slung her bad over her shoulder and headed to the school.

After about ten minutes Madilyn arrived. Before she approached the doors she could see none other than Evan Daniels opening the door and heading inside. Then, a gust of wind like the ones she felt before she knew who it was. "Hi Pietro."

"You know, it's no fun when you know it's me," Pietro said with a smile. "Took you long enough to get here didn't it?"

"Only because I don't have super speed like some," said Madilyn. She looked over what Pietro was wearing will saying that; it was a lot different then before. It was light blue and teal tights, with white shoulder guards, and tall white boots.

"I think you're taking this a bit to far," Madilyn said about is outfit.

"Oh come on," Pietro rolled his eyes but then he smirked, "You have to wear one too."

"No way."

"Yeah, I think you do. It'd be so rude not to use something I took the time to make for you."

"What a whole two seconds?"

"Only a quarter second. But hey, who's counting?" Pietro took the shopping bag that was in his hand and put in front of Madilyn's face. She reluctantly took it. "Well there's that, and now let's go." Pietro dashed to the front door and Madilyn followed him. The two made their way through the school. It was much quieter after hours. No one else was there and in was very tranquil, but that was the way they need it.

"Change into that," Pietro pointed at the bag. Madilyn sighed and started walking towards the bathroom. After she was about to enter, Pietro was still behind her.

"Do you mind?" Madilyn asked him, getting a bit weirded out.

He smirked, "Not at all, go right ahead."

"Not funny. Out!" She pushed him back into the hallway and reluctantly he stayed there. Madilyn went to the back stall in the restroom and set the bag down on the toilet's lid. She took the outfit out. It was a one piece, tights. The same kind that Pietro was wearing. The only differences were that it was mainly a dark red color, with a orange stripe down each side by her arms and waist that went down to her ankles, and short sleeves. Also in the bag, was a pair of dark red gloves and black boots. She had to admit, it could have been worse. Madilyn put it on and went back out to show her friend.

"It's not horrible is it?" Madilyn asked Pietro.

"No way, it looks awesome. But, I did make it after all," said Pietro, "Now come, we've gotta' go get Daniels." Madilyn followed Pietro down the hallway. They looked around the corner and saw Evan. But he was different from his normal self. Dark yellow spikes protruded out of his arms, while he was crouched down. "Ready?" Pietro asked.

"As I'll ever be," Madilyn responded.

Pietro ran past Evan, causing a mysterious wind to go through the hallway. It blew papers everywhere and Evan looked dazed. The locks on the lockers spun to the left and the opened. More papers, shoes, bags, and notebooks spun in what looked like a small tornado inside the school. The wind got closer to Evan and he exclaimed, "What's going on. Well whatever it is, it stops now." Out of his hands, Evan shot spikes taller then himself, and lined them up in front of him. When he was done, Pietro made a quick stop in front of the spikes.

"Pietro?" Evan question in awe.

"Call me Quicksilver," Pietro said placing his hands on his hips. He whistled sharply, which was the symbol for Madilyn to come over, and the introduced, "And that's Ember. Like the outfits? Made them myself only took a quarter second." Pietro put his hands on the tall spikes. "Well would you look at this. Seems my old pal some tricks of his own."

"Yeah, so what?" Evan retorted.

"As usual," Pietro zipped around behind Evan, "Yours aren't as good as mine."

"So you've got powers too," Evan asked, still in awe.

"Well, duh!" Pietro said, slapping himself in the head like he was acting stupid.

Evan turned to Ember, "A what about you?" Pietro winked at her.

"Can I see your skateboard for a sec?" Madilyn asked. Whether or not he would give it her was a mystery.

"Uh, sure," Evan said handing it over. Madilyn touched it with one hand will Evan was still holding it and it starting burning quickly. He dropped it and jumped back.

"I bet that answer your question," Madilyn said picking up the skateboard and getting ride of the fire, "Think I'll keep this."

"Just remember Daniels," Pietro said, "anything you can do, we can do better." Pietro grabbed Evan's wallet and took some money out of it. "Mind if I take that back?"

"But why would you want to rip me off?" Evan asked.

"Kicks man, for the challenge." Pietro responded. He ran around the hall and picked up several bags and continued, "Look when you live as fast as I do there ain't enough things to occupy my time. I gotta' entertain myself. And you thought you could stop me, well, wrong again."

"Don't bet on it," Evan said through his teeth. He made another long point come out of his hand and tried to hit Pietro with it. Madilyn grabbed the spike setting it on fire as well. Apparently, Evan with this and let go of the spike, sending it into the pill of papers in the middle of the hallway and setting them on fire also. Pietro ran behind and shoved him to the ground

"To slow," Pietro mocked. "What a surprise."

"You're going to need to work on those powers Daniels," Madilyn said, with a slight laugh.

"And I think I can arrange it," Pietro finished. The sounds of police cars approached and Madilyn knew they were going to have to get out of their quick.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked, still on the floor.

"Can you say 'scapegoat?" Pietro told him, running off to the other side of the school. Madilyn grabbed the skateboard and placed it on the ground, luckily she had learned how to use one before. Before she left she faced Evan.

"Have fun in jail and with the 'X-freaks,'" she said and then she kicked off and headed for the other exit.

**xXxXxXx**

A few minutes later Pietro and Madilyn were out the back door without any notice from the police, there was only one car. The duo was laughing and carrying on about how great the event just was. The two walked back home, after slipping into a fast food restaurant to change into regular clothes. But while changing back, Madilyn unfortunately remembered she didn't really have a home to go back to. She went back outside with Pietro when she was done.

"Hey Pietro," Madilyn started slowly.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to have to leave tonight."

"Leave? What do ya' mean leave?

"I'm not sure, like move I guess." She said a bit confused herself. "My parents kicked me out, I obviously can't go live with my brother, I can't control these powers that well-"

"Your fine, you don't have to go anywhere. You can just get an apartment or something," Pietro responded like it was very easy.

"It's not that simple. And I don't have any money."

"Get a job, borrow some, I don't know." Pietro said, putting air quotes around the word 'borrow.'

"There's this lady name Mystique. She told me that she has a group of mutants. I think it might be a good idea if I go with her. You too, if you want."

"No thanks." Pietro said. Looking to avoid the subject any farther her cut in, "Well here's my street. See ya' later."

"Yeah," she said quietly, "See ya' Pietro."


	4. New Family

_Wow so many more sweet reviewers. And I also give you my thanks whether you review or not. __Reading__ and enjoying it good enough for me (Doesn't mean I don't like reviews though lol)_

_I didn't put any song lyrics in this chapter, oh no! Just kidding. Do you guys like it when songs in here, or does it get on your nerves? Just wondering._

_So there is some very mild fluff in this chapter, not anything major but it helps move the story along, and I like PietroMadi moments Hehe._

_And this chapter goes out to Hone'Sweetie and her very kind words to me. Thanks a bunch for getting me to finish this chapter._

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

Madilyn found herself awakening with a back ache, lying on a bench. She had made her way to the park and slept there during the night. She sat up after a few minutes and stretched her arms out with a large yawn. Her clothes were wrinkled and her jacket was only still on her right arm. She looked around and noticed that her bag was now on the ground, dirt covered one side and the other was a bit opened. She could her picture of John peeking through the top. She picked it up.

"To bad you're not here John," said Madilyn, as if her brother could hear her through the photograph. "You'd probably lie on this bench with me, thinking of all the good things that will come out of this." Madilyn felt a bit home sick now, or more like brother sick. She missed him. His crazy antics, uncontrollable humor, how he could make everything better for his little sister. If only he would be back. A few of the people walking in the park gave her awkward stares as they passed.

Attempting to shake the feeling of, Madilyn pulled her phone out of the bag, putting the photo back. _12:38!_ _Great,_ she thought. She was now late to school, again, for the second day in a row. She thought of Mystique's words though. The kids at school might not except her after the "weird stuff" that happened the day before. But, maybe if she went everyone would think that nothing happened. But, that would give them the chance to question her. _Aargh! _She was arguing with herself again. After taking the time to quietly think things over in her head, Madilyn decided.

"Hello? Mrs. Darkholme?" Madilyn had picked up her phone and dialed the number on the card she had found. She wouldn't be going to school today.

"Yes! Who is it?" Madilyn could tell it was Darkholme by the sound of her voice, but was unprepared by the woman's tone.

"Uh, Madilyn. Madilyn Allerdyce. I was just calling to except your offer."

"Oh," Mrs. Darkholme's tone changed. It was now calm instead of irritated and loud. "You have, have you?"

"Yeah," Madilyn responded quietly. "I have."

"Good then. Do you know where the town of Bayville is?"

"Umm… I'm pretty sure," Madilyn replied.

"Well, have your things ready later and go their. I'll find you."

"But how am I supposed to get there?" Madilyn sputtered out. Sure it wasn't horribly far away, but to walk all the way there. How did Mrs. Darkholme expect Madilyn to walk all the way?

"I don't know!" Mrs. Darkholme shouted out over the, her temper flaring up. "Just get there."

Madilyn pulled her ear away from the phone for a second agreed and closed the top of her cell down. Now it seemed waiting was the only thing she could do. She did, listening for music on her iPod for a while.

A while later the last lines of _Just the Girl_ by The Click Five played through Madilyn's head. She had to admit to herself, she was getting a bit bored. She decided to take a stroll through the town. She gathered her things and straightened out her bag, then walked her way out of the park.

The sun was very bright, as high as it would probably get in a long time. It was autumn, almost winter. The sun wouldn't be up very much from then until summer, which was practically a year away. As Madilyn walked aimlessly, she could see the sun setting. Around her, buses from her school were driving students home. Family's were in there cars, probably going home to eat a nice, warm meal.

In the blink of an eye Madilyn remembered something that would take place that night, and that would help her so much.

Madilyn walked by her school at one point. She saw a bus that was out of place. All of the others were gone, just one was left. She recognized that members of the basketball team were boarding it. As fast as she could, she ran over to the bus. She received a few "Hellos" and some questions about why she wasn't at school from members of the team she knew, but ignored them and ran to the front of the line. She went in the bus doors and received a roll of the eyes and a look from the driver that said, "You really think I'm stupid enough to let you on?"

"She's our personal cheerleader," said a voice familiarly to Madilyn. It was none other than Pietro, who was now standing right behind Madilyn. She looked up somewhat and could tell that Pietro was smirking. She thought it was probably his idea of a joke and the next thing she knew he would have her dressed in a skirt with pom-poms. The bus driver gave another roll of his eyes and muttered something like, "Whatever." Madilyn took that as an "Okay," and moved to the back of the bus, finding a seat open seat. A few of the boys were throwing a basketball back and forth, some were telling jokes with each other.

"So," Pietro was sitting next to Madilyn now, "why weren't you here today." Madilyn was about to answer when Pietro kept talking. "Did ya' hear? We got Daniels stuck in jail now. That'll show him we're not to be messed with." He finally finished.

"To respond in order: One, I wasn't here because I slept in. Two, I didn't hear that but good to know. And three, you know it." said Madilyn. When she said that it was good to know that Evan was in jail, she felt it just so simple to be fine with it. Like, she had no regrets at all. It reminded her of something she had seen on a television show one time. It said that once you did something wrong, it was suddenly just so easy. But with a shake of her head, she sent the thought out.

The bus's engine started up and soon began to role out of the school parking lot. There was a swift turn on the corner out of the parking lot in order to avoid the curb, and after it Madilyn found herself in an awkward situation.

Many of the boys on the boys, mainly the ones who had been standing shifted and a few fell. One of them, along with his basketball, was pushed into Madilyn. This caused a chain reaction of her practically falling into Pietro lap. She shoved the boy off of her with an angry glare, but then noticed where she was positioned. Her legs stretched out covering most of the bus seat and her head was placed on Pietro's right leg. She blushed when she looked up at him and noticed that he was starring down at her, smirking.

Madilyn bolted up a few seconds later, hesitantly laughing in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment. Pietro laughed too, but because of the look on Madilyn's face when she realized where she was. A few members of the basketball team snickered as well; there reason was because practically any teenage mind would have "wrong" thoughts.

"Well I'm not that uncomfortable am I?" Pietro teased. Madilyn just stuck her tongue out back at him. The two spent the rest of the trip to Bayville in silence. Madilyn, because she wasn't to sure what to talk about after that mishap. Pietro, because he was busy thinking about something his dad had told him the day before.

As the bus drove on, now at a smooth road, the sun was setting. Before Madilyn knew it the bus had stopped in an unfamiliar parking. The girl figured she must have been lost in her thoughts. At the moment she figured that the bus might have stopped for gas, but by looking at the side of the building that read "Bayville High," she knew that they finally reached Bayville. _Wonder how Mystique is going to-_

"Hey Mads, you gonna' stare out the window all day or watch us win this game?" Pietro asked elbowing Madilyn in the shoulder. The girl shook her head to change her thoughts. She was there for reason, or two, after all. Pietro gathered his gym bag and slung it over his shoulder. If they could win this final basketball game he could win the trophy. He wondered if his dad would be there to watch this one last game. He knew his foster dad would be for sure, but not his real father. He was always gone.

"What's with the blank stare Pietro?" Madilyn questioned after seeing her friend's expression after standing up. She had gathered her bad as well and had it draped over her shoulder. Pietro looked over at her and his face changed back to it's normal smile. He replied, "Just thinking on something."

Madilyn laughed at her joke, "There's a shocker." Pietro couldn't help but laugh along too.

In no time the basketball team had filed off the bus, Madilyn along with them. When she stepped off of the bus she heard a familiar voice shouting, "Hey Allerdyce, your boyfriend in there?" Evan. As if could get no more annoying, was now referring to Pietro as her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes and turned around to were Pietro was standing on the steps.

"Mr. Maximoff, there's a porcupine freak here to see you." Madilyn joked, even though it was pretty much true. _I thought Pietro said he was locked up though," _She thought.

"Hey Maximoff!" Evan shouted, his voice full of anger, when he saw his rival.

"Well, well," Pietro smirked as he and Madilyn walked closer, "Out of jail already?" He looked around at the school, "Or is this miserable dump part of your punishment?"

Evan moved closer to Pietro, with a glare to Madilyn. "We've got a score to settle." He lounged forward to try and grab Pietro, but the speed demon was to fast. He dashed behind Evan as Madilyn stuck her foot in front of Evan, resulting with a fall to the asphalt.

"Oh, to slow," Pietro taunted, "But props for the attitude. There might be some hope for you after all, Daniels."

"Oh and about that score," Madilyn cut in, a smirk on her face, "I'd say it's about Pietro and me ten points and you, a mere zero. You've got some catching up to do." Evan scowled from the ground, but then look what seemed to be behind Pietro. Madilyn turned her view their also. Two members of the trio who tried to get her to join the X-men were right there. Standing at least five feet away.

"Is there a problem here?" Scott Summers asked, after seeing Evan on the ground. Evan stood up and brushed himself off.

"Nothing I can't handle," Evan said angrily.

"Are these the two who were stealing from the lockers?" Jean asked concerned.

"Stay out of it," Evan said between his teeth. Madilyn had never seen him this irritated, and, she found it kind of funny. Madilyn felt a hand on her shoulder, and quickly turned around to see Jean Grey.

"Is that true?" Jean asked.

"Dunno', maybe." Madilyn responded with a smirk. Jean pulled her hand off of Madilyn's shoulder with a quick 'ow.' _You'd think they would learn by now, _Madilyn thought.

"Is it?" Scott asked to Pietro. Pietro answered after swatting Scott's hand off.

"Actually, yeah. Well, it was just me. She came along for the fun," He said in a very cocky attitude. "Why, you going to do something about it?"

Scott grabbed Pietro's saying, "Look, I think you better come with us." Pietro spun around and pushed Scott to the ground.

"I don't think so," Pietro mocked. Evan suddenly couldn't take it any longer.

"That's it Pietro! You're going down this time." Evan lounged for Quicksilver, but one was to fast for the other and moved to the side.

"Ooo, sounds like a challenge," mocked Pietro. "Come on Daniels, let's see what you got." And with that the Quicksilver took off at the fastest speed he could, managing to run over his rival's back in the process.

"Trust me man, you're gonna' find out!" Evan shouted as he pulled a skateboard out of his gym bag. He in no time, rode off after Quicksilver.

"Well that was fun," Madilyn muttered to herself. She knew that she wouldn't be able to catch up with the two boys, but she also didn't want to stay behind with Jean and Scott. She noticed that Scott ran after the two and Jean stayed behind, and was walking closer.

"Can I help you?" Madilyn asked wishing the red head would go away.

"I do think I properly introduced myself." The teenage girl said. "I'm-"

"-Jean Grey, I know." Madilyn cut in.

"Oh. Well I just wanted you to know that there is always room for you at the Xavier Institute." Madilyn rolled her eyes. She had already decided where her loyalties lied; she wasn't going to change her mind without a very good reason. Jean continued, "You know, just because your boyfriend is making these wrong decisions doesn't mean that you have to." Jean had just struck a nerve.

"Who ever said he was my boyfriend!?" Madilyn couldn't stand, no, she hated when people would assume her and Pietro where going out. They were just friends, nothing more, nothing less. Now some lady who knew barely anything about was bring it up as well. "What gives you the right to assume that?"

"Nothing I-I" Jean stuttered, "I just figured, you know. I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Madilyn glared. She suddenly remembered Mystique. "Well, I've got to be going. Hope Evan has fun with you all." Madilyn pulled her bag up farther up her shoulder and turned away. She kept walking down the side walk that was near the road Pietro had run down.

'_Got to be going…' What was I thinking? I have no clue where I'm supposed to go, none the less if Mystique is even here or not. But what if she is here. Then she never find me if I just hang around in school parking lot. But now that I think about it, maybe staying in one place would be better for her to find me. Aargh, I don't know and now I'm arguing with myself. _

Madilyn shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. She looked at the windows and cars. All but a few had the glass broken and to say the least, were trashed.

"Wahoo!" Came a recognizable shout. A wall of wind came down the road, much like a sonic boom, and Madilyn has unsteadily pushed into a brick wall. It was harder than she expected and her arm was hit oddly. She had a feeling there would be a bruise there the next day. After a matter of seconds that pain in her arm was the least of troubles. The wind now spun into a vertex and cars flew around and around. But Madilyn could pick out one car that was still on the ground and not destroyed. It was sleek and black, with windows that couldn't be seen threw.

This mysterious car came closer to Madilyn, as the girl tried to avoid getting hit by the rubble. When the car got close enough, she new who it was. Mystique had rolled down the window, her irritation practically carved into her face, and shouted, "Get in." Madilyn hesitated. "Now!" Not wanted to anger her farther went to the passenger's side door and opened it. The twister and wind had stopped almost instantly. Madilyn could see Pietro pinned to the wall by Evan's spikes. The three X-men were questioning him, and ran off as the police cars began to approach.

"Well?" Mystique muttered. The women turned her gaze towards the same place as the girl was looking. "He'll be with us soon enough. Now get in her."

Pietro had been caught, and by that idiot Daniels and his cronies if anyone. He turned stopped his attempt to get free when the police got out of there vehicles. He glanced past them and saw a familiar girl, getting into a black car. He couldn't help be wondering what was going, and where she was going.

Madilyn took one last glace at Pietro, before getting into the car. She felt pathetic leaving him there, but she didn't have much of choice in the matter. Did she? She gave him a weak smile, unknowing whether he could see her from the distant, and inaudibly muttered, "Sorry." She got into the car and closed the door behind her. She could see the flashing red and blue light in the rear-view mirror.

She knew there was no going back now.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It didn't take long until the car had stopped at a location unknown to Madilyn. It was an older, worn down house that looked as if it could fall down any day soon. Mystique grumbled as the two stepped out of the car, while shifting back into her real form. Madilyn spotted a sign outside of the house after she pulled her bag over her shoulder. It read, "The Brotherhood Boarding House of Bayville." While the girl read the sign, and then looked back to the house, she noticed it shook a bit then stop after a minute. What was she getting herself into?

Mystique began walking up the driveway to the house, Madilyn followed up behind her. When they got close to the door there was a loud noise on the other side of the wall and an angry growl. Mystique slammed the door open.

"Toad!" She shouted as she and Madilyn saw a dirty brown haired boy sitting on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. He literally hopped up at the sight of the women, then questioned, "Yo, who the chick?" Madilyn was about to answer but Mystique beet her to it.

"Get the others!" she said. Madilyn could tell she was irritated, no less than angry, with the boy.

"Hold up, Yo" said the boy known as Toad. When he spoke, Madilyn noticed his green tongue, and rather jumped than walked. It must have been where the nickname came from. Toad made his way into the next room over and when he came out two other boys followed him. One was very large, with a blond Mohawk. The other, who Madilyn noted looked more normal then the other two, had shaggy dark brown hair with a ripped vest and jeans.

"And Rouge?" asked Mystique.

"Ain't come out of her room all day," replied Toad.

"Well fine. This is Madilyn." Mystique introduced. Madilyn gave a weak smile and a small wave from the door way, unsure of what to say. Mystique continued, "She'll be going us, and I expect you to treat her better than you do my house." Her anger and voice rose in the last part of that sentence.

"Come on," Toad moaned. "No more girls in the bro hood house."

"Silence!" Mystique shouted. She turned to Madilyn, "This is Fred Dukes, also known as the Blob. Next, Lance Alvers, 'Avalanche.' And, "she rolled her eyes, "this pest is Toad, Todd Tolansky. Now I have to be going." With those last words Mystique turned out the door, slamming it behind her.

"So, uh, I'm Madilyn Allerdyce, or, uh, Ember." Madilyn spoke up after a bit of an awkward silence.

"Uh, hey," Lance muttered. He wondered, because they already had one odd girl in the group, if Madilyn would be another weird one. He shrugged it off, saying, "We don't really have anymore good rooms. You can have the couch. Might find some pizza left from Blob here though."

"No problem." Madilyn chimed. "It has to be better than a park bench, right?"

"Hey," Todd nudged Fred in the arm and said to him, "suddenly our life don't look so bad, yo." Fred let out a laugh and showed Madilyn to the living room. It was messed up like the rest of the house. One of the red-violet couch's cushions had the stuffing falling out of the side and was practically falling off. It had one mismatched pillow on the side. Madilyn remember it was the only place she had to go and plopped down on the couch, crossing her hands behind her head, and dropping bag on the ground.

"So uh, boss-lady tell ya 'bout the 'X-freaks.'" Toad questioned, now sitting on the living room floor, well, like a frog.

"Yeah, they tried to get me to join them," answered Madilyn, now sitting up, "I can't believe they use mutants, and just attack you guys for no reason."

Lance couldn't help but let out a slight laugh. "Is that the way she put it?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's more like we're the ones who end up attacking them. And there a bunch of goodie-goodies who all go with the X-men to live in some big old mansion. Go to our school too."

"Yeah, the Lance's favorite part," Todd announced making a 'kissey' face. Madilyn raised an eyebrow. Lance shot a warning glare at Toad, which was ignored when he continued. "Yep, Lance gets to see pretty Kitty everyday. Bet he wants to run and through his arms over his 'sweetums.'" Todd laughed, "Sick huh?"

"I don't know," Madilyn muttered. "It sounds kind of sweet to me,"

Todd groaned while Lance couldn't help but slightly blush. Todd muttered, "And just when I thought it might be easy to live with you."

**xXxXxXxXx**

Madilyn, Lance, Todd, and Fred had spent the next half an hour talking. Just about things the girl may need to know to survive in Bayville. For example, don't bug Fred when he's hungry. The math teacher could easily put people to sleep. Also, not to mess with Rouge; ever. And above all, it was fun to mess with X-men kids, as long as you didn't mind them ganging up on you.

It was getting late, almost one in the morning. Madilyn wondered about school the next day. Lance said he was going to turn in for the night, because he was going to school in the morning. Madilyn took this as an opportunity to ask. He said that she could tag along with him and the boys and see.

Toad and Blob turned to there rooms around ten minutes later. Madilyn through her jacket to the loveseat next to her and took her shoes off at the foot of her make shift bed. She laid down after pulling a string to turn the light off. Closing her eyes, she had a feeling her sleep, and life, may be a bit better living with the brotherhood boys.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Madilyn, a vision of herself that was much younger, walked through a park. There were flowers, trees, animals, and many other things that might have been in the fantasies of a young girl. The girl was happy, loveable, and fun the way all children are at such a young age._

_In the distance, there was a young boy. He had spiky, red hair and was roughly a few years older then the girl. A huge grin was across his face, seeming as though he was ready to play, and win, a game._

"_Come on Mads!" The boy shouted to the girl. "You're never going to get me at that speed!" _

_The girl chased behind him, her arms spread out in an attempt to reach him better. _

"_No fair John!" Madi shouted up to him, "You got a head start!"_

"_That doesn't matter," he said. "You're just slow!"_

_Madilyn kept running on an endless path. Soon, John was just a speck of light, seemingly miles away from her. The girl laughed thinking he was hiding. When she turned around, she was tackled by the young boy, being tickled on her sides. She laughed and laughed but heard an odd noised that stopped the giggles._

_Knock!_

_The girl heard it again, louder this time._

_Knock!_

_She had stopped her laughing completely. She turned behind her to see John but he had disappeared. _

_Madilyn let out a cried for her brother, but everywhere around her had began to vanish, fading into darkness. _

_Knock! _

_And with that it had all gone…_

"Ugh…" Madilyn awoke by the sound of someone knocking at the front door. She groaned seeing out the window that it was still pitch black. How much sleep had she gotten in that time?

Another few knocks wrapped at the door, sounding impatient now. Madilyn groaned again, feeling weak. She made her way to the door, stubbing her toe on something in the shadows. She opened the door still half asleep.

"What?" She muttered.

A familiar tune perked up the girl's attitude. "Long time no see Madi."

It was Pietro. She couldn't help herself but to throw her arms around his shoulders and hug him. She didn't understand why, but she didn't want to let go. Pietro was warm, and suddenly felt safer with him around him. Pietro used his free arm that wasn't be used to hold his gym bag to hug her back, to the best of his ability. Soon, he noticed something, and pushed Madilyn back to get a better look. He was right.

"What, miss me so much you were crying over me?" Pietro questioned.

"Huh?" Madilyn wondered what he meant. She raised her fingers to under her eyes. She must have crying or something, her eyes felt wet. _Maybe…_ "I was dreaming something. That must have been it."

"Sure," Pietro said with his smirk returning. Madilyn punched him playfully in the arm.

"Come on," Madilyn said, gesturing Pietro into the living room. "You get that side," Madilyn told him pointing to the right end of the couch.

"Side?" Pietro questioned.

"Yeah 'side.' I get the other. We'll squeeze until the morning."

"To cramped." Pietro said. "I'll just get the floor."

"Since when has a Maximoff slept on the floor?" Madilyn joked.

"Since when has an Allerdyce slept with _somebody_?" Pietro said back.

"Touché," laughed Madilyn.

* * *

_So you likey? I know I do. And so I can clearify something before I might get some messages about it, Madilyn is just trying be helpful at the end of the chapter not gross or anything. Pietro on the over hand was joking about, well for older readers "sleeping with someone." Well yeah, you know what I mean._

_More X-men students bashing in this, isn't in fun, (For all of use brotherhood members out there.) So yep. Tell me what you think in a review or message please. I'm happy to ask any questions._

_Until next time..._


	5. Author's Note

Well, to begin sorry if you thought that this was a new chapter. Belive me, I wish it was. But as boring as it is, I do have a life outside of fanfiction and the internet. My school has been getting ready for finals and standerized state tests and I'm a bit busy with other things in life like my family members birthdays and anniverserize. Then Easter will be coming up soon and I'll probably not get the chance to write very much that day either.

To look on the good side though, spring break is at the end of March for me so I will be writing like crazy then. Whether it's this story, one of my others, or a new one I want to work on. I will update as soon as I can, I promise! ^^

And since you are already reading this author's note I'll put in one more piece of information. This story will be made into this one and a sequal. I'll stop this story in a good place in the series, then continue in the next with were I left off.

So, until next time I'll be signing off now. Hope everyone has a good spring break, Easter, etc...


End file.
